You Are Umasou Wiki
Welcome to the You Are Umasou Wiki You are Umasou is a Japanese animated movie based on a book series of the same name. The movie is about a Tyrannosaurus, known in the movie as a "Big Jaw", adopted, and named Heart adopted by the female Maiasaura who found his egg floating in a river. All but two of the female Maiasaura's other eggs are eventually crushed by a pack of Troodon, one being Heart's, and the other, belonging to his brother, Light. After almost being killed for having sharp Teeth, Heart grows older with his brother, Light, who was a regular Maiasaura, and struggles with the urge to eat meat. One day, venturing out in search of food, Heart came across Gonza, another Tyrannosaurus, and his gang, Along with One-Eyed Baku, a famous Tyrannosaurus. Heart was scared away, but Gonza followed, and a fight ensues, with Gonza trying to make it clear to Heart he is a meat eater, which Heart repeatedly denies, ending with Heart eating the tip of Gonza's tail. After the fight, Heart almost eats Light so he runs away to keep his family safe from himself. He eventually grows up more, becoming as strong as he can be, while embracing his meat eating side. One day, Heart finds a lost egg, that turned out to be a baby Ankylosaurus. Heart says "You look good" ("おまえうまそうだな" "Omae uma-sōda na") The Ankylosaurous hears "Umasou" and assumes it is his name, and that Heart is his father. Heart raises Umasou to be strong enough to fight off predators, and after trying to make him leave for his own good, challenges Umasou to a race that he eventually stops competing in, to let Umasou run far away as possible. Umasou runs into Gonza and his gang, and, hearing the screams, Heart runs to help, defeating the attackers, and saving Umasou, but getting banished in the process by Baku. They both later meet Pero Pero, a Plesiosaurus,who saved Heart from drowning after he fell off a cliff into the sea. Eventually, Pero Pero tells Heart he should go see his family, because the mountain they were raised on is about to explode. Upon trying to go back, they run into Gonza again, who is blocking their path. Heart fights and defeats Gonza, and upon taunting that Heart isn't his father, Umasou says he knows, but "a dad is a dad". After meeting up with his brother, and chastising him for letting her go out alone, he came to find his mother, in the cave that used to be Heart's home. When they were reunited, Heart started to cry at how much he missed his mother, and how sorry he was for leaving her and Light. She replied "It's okay, you're still my son after all", and Heart sees three young Maiasaura. Heart asks who they are, and his mother says they are his new siblings, which he shakily responds to, clearly surprised he has new siblings. After being introduced to his new siblings, Heart introduces Umasou, who his mother recognizes as being as much his son, as he is hers. They then rush to get back to the herd, but almost fall off the cliff, being saved by Light. When they get to the nesting grounds One eyed Baku, is waiting, and after a fight that eventually ends with Heart being crushed, Baku holds off killing Heart, upon acknowledging he is his son. He is appreciative that Heart's mother raised his lost egg, and lets them leave, saying he hopes Heart is good. Heart and Umasou eventually leave, knowing they have no place with the herd, and Heart's mother waves tearfully goodbye, saying no matter what, she will always love him. Latest Edits mainpage-endcolumn /> Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse